Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, digital processing systems, and multicomputer data transferring. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to multicomputer processing of an event authentication request with centralized event orchestration.
As computer systems are increasingly utilized to provide automated and electronic services, such computer systems may be utilized to access and modify sensitive data, and preventing unauthorized use of sensitive data is increasingly critical. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to prevent unauthorized use of sensitive data while also optimizing the efficient and effective technical operations of the computer systems that provide such automated and electronic services.